


of sunshine and painkillers

by crowkag



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and tony being dumb but what else is new?? nothing thats what, idk what else to tag this as, it's just self-indulgent fluff thank u, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkag/pseuds/crowkag
Summary: At the sound of her office door opening, Pepper looked up to see a very dazed Peter Parker standing at the threshold in his pajamas, Tony lingering behind his shoulder.“Good morning, Peter,” she greeted pleasantly, despite the mild glare she leveled in Tony’s direction. He at least had the decency to look apologetic, albeit only for a moment.ORPeter should be resting but he isn't, Tony should be making Peter rest but he isn't, and Pepper is tired.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 56
Kudos: 578





	of sunshine and painkillers

At the sound of her office door opening, Pepper looked up to see a very dazed Peter Parker standing at the threshold in his pajamas, Tony lingering behind his shoulder.

“Good morning, Peter,” she greeted pleasantly, despite the mild glare she leveled in Tony’s direction. He at least had the decency to look apologetic, albeit only for a moment.

The kid wandered in, a little wobbly on his feet but not enough that he threatened faceplanting. Pepper watched her fiancé come in after him, always one step behind. The gentle look in his eye, simultaneously concerned and charmed, was much easier to see in the full light of the sun, and Pepper was reminded yet again just how wrapped the infamous Tony Stark was around one earnest, nerdy teenager’s little finger.

Standing off to one side, the kid squinted under the light coming through the windows, taking in his surroundings like he hadn’t been in this room a dozen times before. When he turned his head enough to finally become aware of Pepper’s presence, his face went into a huge, dopey grin.

“G’mornin’, Miss Potts.”

Pepper couldn’t resist returning the smile as he wandered over, practically falling into a chair on the other side of her desk.

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

The teenager’s response was a lethargic blink and a cock of his head, which bounced the fluff of his curls to one side. Pepper had to bite her cheek to keep from openly chuckling—this kid really was adorable—though the effort proved much easier once Tony dropped into the chair beside Peter, an innocent look in place.

“Afraid he’s not much for conversation right now, Pep.” He leaned to the side, resting his cheek on his knuckles. “Can I get a good morning in his stead?”

Pepper narrowed her eyes. “No. Why is he out of bed?”

Clearly not coherent enough to actively listen, Peter fumbled a pen out of the holder by Pepper’s monitor. Tony kept a watchful eye on him the whole time.

“He wanted to wander,” he answered with a shrug. “You ever tried keeping a super-powered teenager confined to bed rest? Because trust me when I say it’s not easy.”

Peter clicked the pen once to open it, another to close. The sound must have been enchanting, because he kept the motion up, slow and arrhythmic while his grin got bigger, sillier. It wasn’t long before he grabbed a second pen to fiddle with, one to occupy each hand. Pepper watched for a moment, eyes glinting, then pushed aside her amusement with a stern sigh.

“Helen’s going to kill you.”

Another small shrug was Tony’s reply. “A little teetering around isn’t gonna hurt. He’s healed up, just needs to work off the super drugs in his system.” He rubbed Peter’s shoulder, an action the teenager barely seemed to register. “And he’s got me to keep him out of trouble.”

“Oh, well that makes me feel _so_ much better about this.”

Tony clicked his tongue. “Ye of little faith.” Leaning forward, he plucked another pen from the holder and passed it to Peter, who accepted it with no small amount of reverence. Pepper breathed a laugh at his wide eyes and open mouth.

“Anyways—” Tony ruffled the kid’s curls as he settled back in his chair “—this’ll make for good blackmail material.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Oh, please.” She knew fully well that Tony wouldn’t bring this morning up again to anyone, just to save Peter from the inevitable embarrassment.

There was no response this time as Tony focused all his attention on Peter, watching the kid play endlessly with his pens. An open wonderment sat in both their eyes, sunny shades of yellow and orange curving along their faces. When Peter held his prized collection up, turning to Tony and exclaiming, “Three!” in the most delighted way, the man chuckled softly.

“That’s right, buddy. Three.”

It was a blissful sight. Pepper couldn’t see sense in trying to conceal her smile anymore, nor the fond shake of her head.

_These boys. Like two peas in a pod._

She was about to turn back to her work, content to let the duo across from her have their moment in peace, when the silence was broken by the clatter of pens against the floor. Peter, face falling and fingers still slightly curled, stared at where everything had rolled under Pepper’s desk. “Oh no. ‘M sorry.”

Tony wasted no time, brushing a quick thumb over Peter’s cheekbone. “It’s fine, Pete,” he assured, voice hushed. “No harm done.” Then his head disappeared as he bent to pick everything up.

Above the desk, Peter’s eyes wandered and fell on Pepper again. Immediately, the frown was replaced by another sleepy grin, as if he’d forgotten she were there again.

“Hi, Miss Potts.”

Pepper gave a small wave. “Hello, Peter.”

Face lighting up like a Christmas tree at the acknowledgement, the kid kept going, words a little jumbled.

“You are very pretty, Miss Potts. An’ super nice, an’ really cool, too. An’ I really like you a lot!”

There was the smallest of pauses where Pepper blinked in surprise, and then Tony burst into laughter on the floor. Pepper knocked his shoulder lightly with her shoe in a silent request to “be nice, and don’t you dare say anything.” At Peter, she gave another affectionate smile, eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Thank you, sweetie. That’s very kind of you to say.”

The kid beamed impossibly brighter. “You’re welcome!”

Emerging from under the desk, Tony’s whole body shook with stifled mirth. He deposited the pens back where they belonged and fixed Pepper with a gleeful look.

She stared back, suddenly feeling ten shades of tired. “Yes?”

“Oh, nothing.” His voice lilted on the end, making Pepper roll her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. Tony was clearly enjoying this. “Ya know, I think you’re pretty, too.”

Pepper’s face was already purposefully unimpressed. “Is that so?”

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful.”

“Mhm.”

“From the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Sure thing.”

Tony placed an overly-exaggerated pout on his face, bending over to rest his elbows on the desk and put his chin in his hands. “Oh, do you not believe me?”

Pepper patted his cheek. “Of course I do. But, Tony.”

He fluttered his eyelashes at her. “Yes, dear?”

“Your ward just wandered out.”

She flashed her eyes meaningfully to the chair Peter had claimed, which was now very much devoid of any drowsy fifteen-year-olds. Tony straightened and spun at once, groaning.

“Shit, not again.”

He placed a quick kiss to Pepper’s forehead before rushing out of the office with purpose, calling Peter’s name—plus promises of a Parks and Recreation bingefest—the whole way down the hallway.

Pepper stared at her office exit with a fond warmth in her chest. She really did have to finish this review, but first… she grabbed her bag off the floor, pulling out her phone and opening her messages.

_Hey, May. Guess what our boys are getting up to right now._

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my docs as part of a longer piece but it works just fine as a one shot so here :') forgive any errors, i'm so tired right now. gonna be stuck inside for the next who knows how long, not happy about it but it's more time to read & write i suppose!!
> 
> remember to stay safe & healthy everyone!! don't knock bed rest if u need it, i just sacrificed for the fluff
> 
> as always, thanks for reading, commenting, leavin kudos, all that <3000
> 
> edit: super wild how this story’s blown up. i went to bed after posting it and woke up maybe 5 hours later to so many kudos and comments. thank u guys so much :’) this is such a stressful situation for so many of us, i know, and i’m glad my silly little story can make yall smile. and all the hits & kudos & comments make ME smile too!! just a lotta kindness going around in this community, and im forever grateful <33


End file.
